Christmas reunion
by lele141299
Summary: It's Cristmas and even in Vongola maison isn't happy atmosphere An exception. BUt what is this A reunion for Tsuna's old class is held on the same day as the Vongola party for all Allies of Vongola Family. It's going to be madness and maybe some people learn that with the Vongola is no need to play even when you're just a regular guy! Mochida bashing! Sequel to Reunion Who is Who?
1. Chapter 1 - Rewrited

_**Hello everyone :D**_

_**Merry Christmas to you !**_

_**So anyway, many of you asked in the reviews for my story "Reunion Who is who?" what happened to Mochida. Because of this I decided to write a sequel to this story and seeing that it's Christmas, I also decided to make this my first Christmas story :D**_

_**Warnings : I'm making some changes in this story. Tsuna is still called Sawada, something good is going to happen this Christmas and maybe some characters are OOC**_

_**And maybe some adult time ( if you know what I'm talking about :D)**_

_**And now here we go :)**_

_**Christmas Reunion **_

**Somewhere in Japan !**

Outside, there is **a** heavy snowstorm **going on**. In one house was a tall man with short black hair and **a **very creepy smile on his face. This man, Mochida Kensuke, is our little Decimo's former classmate.

"So the timehas come, Dame-Tsuna" he said while he was looking at a letter in his hand.

The letter said:

_**Hello, you are warmly invited to **_

_**the Vongola Christmas party, alongside other former classmates of class 2XXX**_

_**Where ? Vongola ballroom in Italy**_

_**When ? On 24th December**_

_**What time ? 5:00 pm**_

_**We hope that you **__** have **__**time for us and we will see you there**_

_**Sincerely Vongola Company**_

Mochida smirked and chuckled darkly "Now we'll see, who is better HAHAHAHAHHAAH !"

_**Italy – Vongola base – Decimo's bedroom**_

"AH, Nyah , Ahnn!" was the only sound that could be heard from the biggest bedroom in the base.

"Reb- Ahnnn, Reborn! Ahh, ohh, ple- Ahhh, Nyaaaaah, aha ,ha ,pleas- AHH!, PLEASE!"

"What Tsuna, Hhhh, Mhhhh, you have to tell me or I won't know what you want ," smirked Reborn and slightly slowed his work. He gently kissed Tsuna's ear and continued down to his pulse and bit there, knowing of Tsuna's weakness.

"NYAAAHHHNN, Reborn! Yahhnnn, don't- ahhhnn, bite me!" said Tsuna with tears of pleasure forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Please, Rebor-Ahnn, Reborn ! Le- Nyaaaahhn, Let me COME!" shouted Tsuna with **a** heavy blush and tears _**on**_running down his cheeks ( A/N: Nosebleed !)

Reborn smirked and sped up his hand. Soon after Tsuna screamed and his stomach was covered with his white milk. ( A/N: OMG! (passes out ))

Reborn smiled and licked his hand clean of Tsuna's come. Tsuna was panting heavily and looking at Reborn with half lidded eyes. He blushed__harder, when Reborn started licking his body clean. When Reborn finished he went up and deeply kissed Tsuna. Tsuna could taste himself on Reborn's tongue and pulled him closer to taste more of the combo of himself with Reborn's unique taste of coffee and peppermint.

" Mnnnn, Ahnnn, Mannn " Tsuna was happily moaning from the feeling and Reborn was only smirking in amusement. When the air was sorely needed they broke the kiss and smiled at__each other.

"I love you Reborn" - "I love you too "

They spent next 10 minutes lying on their bed in an embrace, but when their bodies started to feel uncomfortable they went to the bathroom and had a nice bath. When their bodies where already very soggy they went out and__grabbed some clothes from the closet to wear.

_**Vongola's library**_

Tsuna was sitting on one of many love chairs and had his little nose in a book. He was wearing black shorts which only reached his knees and one of Reborn's many white t-shirts which was **way** to big for him and was falling off of his shoulder. In other words, it was a picture of many people's fantasies.

"Judaime, it's time for lunch " said Hayato when he slipped inside the library. Tsuna looked up from his book and smiled. He then stood up,after he marked the side of book, and went with Hayato to the dining room.

Inside the room were all of his friends, who were in the mansion right now, seated at the large dining table. All Arcobaleno, his guardians and even his father was there, latter at the end of the table, mind you.

When everyone was at their__rightful seat the servants started serving their lunch. As appetizer they had some toast with salad, which consisted of lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, corn, cucumber and red pepper mixed with mayonnaise. The main course was grilled chicken with rice and a herb cheese sauce. For desert the servants served them some delicate strawberry tart.

" I would like to go to the city today" said Tsuna when everybody had their deserts. All of them looked at him and finally Takeshi asked the question that everybody had in their__mind.

"Hah, haha, Tsuna why-? Is something missing and you need it?"

Tsuna shook his head " No, but I want to buy a present for everyone of you"

They smiled and shook their heads. Trust Tsuna to think about everyone of them before them.

"Then Tsuna I'm going with you. I have something I want buy myself and someone has to accompany you nevertheless" said Reborn and smirked at the end. Tsuna only pouted, but nodded at him before he stood up.

He bit them good bye and went to find something warmer to wear.

When he arrived in his bedroom he went straight to his closet and started looking for warm clothes, because : one) it was December and two) today__it started to snow, so it was freezing.

In the end he decided on some slim jeans with a red long sleeved shirt and some fine looking dark brown keen boots.

Then he picked up his black coat and black cap with fur . When he had everything he needed, he went to the main door and waited until Reborn came.

"Tsuna-nii are you warm enough ?" asked Lambo, when they were half out the door.

"Yes, don't worry Lambo. Don't wait on us, we might be late" said Tsuna and closed the door.

"He is so worried about you. You wouldn't be able to tell that when he was small, he was so selfish back then" smirked Reborn and hooked Tsuna's arm with his. Tsuna only smiled and learned more into Reborn.

On their way to the main street many shouted greetings at them and they greeted back. Ah, life was really peaceful. They were happy and together. What could go wrong ?

_**So here it is :D**_

_**I hope you like it and please tell me if I should continue it and don't forget that I'm looking for a BETA.**_

_**Also if I should continue**_ _**it this story **__**please tell me what you want in it. I'm open for all ideas and pairs :D and if you have any questions, please write me :D**_

_**Please Review and read my story :D Bye bye !**_

_**Beta'ed by **__**Dawnsty**___

_**Lenus141299**_


	2. Chapter 2 : In the town

_**Hello everybody,**_

_**So as I can see you want me to coninue writing this further and I'm very pleased :)**_

_**Anyway, if you have any ideas or you want something to be in this story, then please don't hesitate and write me either a review or even a PM I don't mind.**_

_**Also I want to write a chapter in which Tsuna is going to buy presents for his guardians and Reborn. So please if you have something in mind**__**( like what presents for which person, etc.)**__** please aslo write to me.**_

_**And in the first chapter I asked you, if you want other pairings in this lovely story, so here are the results :**_

_**8059 ( Yamamoto x Gokudera) : 2**_

_**1896 (Hibari x Chome) : 1 – Don't know if I can write it but I'm willing to try :)**_

_**So technically I declare two votes. Please vote for both of them. For the pairings and also their presents :D**_

_**So here we are with Chapter 2 :D**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Last time :**_

_**"Then Tsuna I'm going with you. I have something I want buy myself and someone **__**has to accompany**__** you nevertheless" said Reborn and smirked at the end. Tsuna only pouted, but nodded at him**__** before he **__**stood up.**_

_**He bit them good bye and went to find something warmer to wear.**_

_**When he arrived in his bedroom he went straight to his closet and started looking for warm clothes, because : one) it was December and two) today **__**it started to snow**__**, so it was freezing.**_

_**In the end he decided on some slim jeans with a red long sleeved shirt and some fine looking dark brown keen boots. **_

_**Then he picked up his black coat and black cap with **__**fur . When he had everything he needed, he went to the main door and waited until Reborn came.**_

_**"Tsuna-nii are you warm enough ?" asked Lambo, when they were **__**half out**__** the door. **_

_**"Yes, don't worry Lambo. Don't wait on us, we might be late" said Tsuna and closed the door.**_

_**"He is so worried about you. You wouldn't be able to tell that when he was small, he was so selfish back then" smirked Reborn and hooked Tsuna's arm with his. Tsuna only smiled and learned more into Reborn.**_

_**On their way to the main street many shouted greetings at them and they greeted back. Ah, life was really peaceful. They were happy and together. What could go wrong ?**_

_**Now :**_

"So Tsuna where are we going?" asked Reborn when they were on their way downtown.

"Hm, I don't know" smiled Tsuna. Reborn looked at him with gobsmacked expression.

Tsuna chuckled: "What I mean is, I don't have any place in mind so now I think that we can go see the town and maybe get some hot chocolate. You know like a date"

At this Reborn smiled. It had indeed been a long time since they went on a date. He took Tsuna's hand in his.

"So, will you go on a date with me?" He asked and looked Tsuna in the face. Tsuna smiled and nodded.

_**Vongola HQ**_

"So now, while Judaime is away we can start on the decorations" said Hayato as soon as the door closed after Tsuna and Reborn. Everybody nodded even Kyoya and Mukuro. They wanted to thank Tsuna for everything he did for them and decided to surprise him by decorating the mansion.

They bought a big tree which was going to be placed in the dinning room which is big enough to hold about 60 people in it. It is also the room where the Christmas reunion is going to take place.

So they started the work. Hayato and Takeshi went to the basement to grab the colored lights to put them up around the mansion. Mukuro, Kyoya and Chrome were tasked to decorate the tree and finally Ryohei and Lambo started to decorate the dining room and one of the smallest living rooms where they are together nearly every night.

_**With Tsuna and Reborn**_

"Ah, Reborn look at the lights" smiled Tsuna while looking at the lights which were decorating the plaza and pressing himself closer to Reborn.

"Yes, it's wonderful" said Reborn, but he wasn't looking at the lights but at Tsuna. (A/N: Ah, That's so sweet)

Tsuna looked at him and saw him looking at himself and smiled.

"Ne, Reborn, Let's go to some coffee I want some hot chocolate" said Tsuna while dragging Reborn to the nearest cafe. Reborn only chuckled and let Tsuna have his way.

Soon they sat at a table in a small, but cozy cafe, menu in hand. Tsuna was scanning the menu for something sweet and Reborn for espresso.

"Say Reborn what do you think are Ryohei and Lambo doing?"

"Hmm, Probably watching some silly Disney movie or shouting at themselves"

_**With Ryohei and Lambo**_

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy new year!" were the only sounds that could heard from one of the smallest living rooms.

"Ryohei-nii, do you think that Tsuna-nii is going to be happy about this?" Lambo asked as he hung up the last decoration. The room was simply awesome. Around the fireplace hung 9 socks, some lights were around the whole room and even some balls and ornaments were hanging in the room.

"Yes, to the EXTREMEEEEEEEEE"

_**Back to Tsuna and Reborn**_

"Hahaha, yeah you are probably right. Then what about Mukuro and Chrome?"

"I think that Kyoya is with them. You know that he has a thing or two for Chrome and she for him"

_**With Mukuro, Kyoya and Chrome**_

"Kufufufu, Birdy-chan, what do you think you are doing?"

"Pineapple Herbivore, don't annoy me!"

"Oya, what are you saying?"

"I will bite you to death"

"Kyoya, Mukuro-san, don't fight and help me with this so we can make boss happy"

_**In the cafe**_

"Yes I noticed it too. I think it's nice that Kyoya has someone he likes and Chrome isn't only with Mukuro."

Reborn nodded as he sipped his espresso.

"And what about Hayato and Takeshi? I think that they are so obviously together, …."

_**In the Vongola's basement**_

"Baseball-freak what do you think you are doing?!"

"Ma,ma Hayato it's okay"

"What is okay, YO-, Mhhhh"

_**In town, outside the cafe**_

"So Tsuna, where to now?"

"Hmm, now I want to buy them their present and for you too"

_**So here it is :D**_

_**Please don't forget to vote for the pairings and also tell me what present should Tsuna get for who?**_

_**I'm open for everything :D**_

_**Also don't forget to read and review :D**_

_**More reviews = More chapters**_

_**By Lenus**_

_**Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


	3. Chapter 3 : The suprise

_**Hello everybody :D**_

_**So after long pause I'm back :D**_

_**Anyway I do not want to bore you to death, so here is another chapter :D**_

_**:D**_

_**Warnings : some fluff, OCC Reborn ! and some characters too!**_

_**Last time**_

_**With Mukuro, Kyoya and Chrome**_

"_**Kufufufu, Birdy-chan, what do you think you are doing?"**_

"_**Pineapple Herbivore, don't annoy me!"**_

"_**Oya, what are you saying?"**_

"_**I will bite you to death"**_

"_**Kyoya, Mukuro-san, don't fight and help me with this so we can make boss happy"**_

_**In the cafe**_

"_**Yes I noticed it too. I think it's nice that Kyoya has someone he likes and Chrome isn't only with Mukuro."**_

_**Reborn nodded as he sipped his espresso.**_

"_**And what about Hayato and Takeshi? I think that they are so obviously together, …."**_

_**In the Vongola's basement**_

"_**Baseball-freak what do you think you are doing?!"**_

"_**Ma,ma Hayato it's okay"**_

"_**What is okay, YO-, Mhhhh"**_

_**In town, outside the cafe**_

"_**So Tsuna, where to now?"**_

"_**Hmm, now I want to buy them their present and for you too"**_

_**Now :**_

Tsuna-nii, welcome back! We have a surprise for you!"

"Hello Lambo" smiled Tsuna at his youngest guardian.

He and Reborn just came back from their shopping trip in the city. And Reborn the gentleman he is, is carrying all of the bags with what Tsuna bought. And I have to say that there are many of them :P

"Oh, a surprise you say? And who is it from?"

"All of us."

Tsuna paused and looked at his guardians. All of them were looking away. He smiled softly. Then he looked back at Lambo and smiled at him. "So lead the way for me, ne." Lambo smiled and grabbed Tsuna's hand and started dragging him to the dining room.

When they entered Tsuna was rendered speechless at the sight of it. The dining room was amazing. On the table lay a bright red table cloth with tiny white snowflakes on it. Standing at the ends and the middle of the table were three big candleholder with seven candles each. It was accompanied by matching golden tablewear and silverwear.

The walls were decorated with large red bows and flashing lights, which were shining in red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and indigo. The windows were covered by heavy red curtains, matching the tablecloth. The large chandelier radiated with a warm golden glow and brought an almost heavenly light into the room. And, finally, around the large dining table sat the whole family.

The Arcobaleno, Varia, his father, Nono and his guardians. Everyone. Tsuna finally smiled and turned to Lambo and enveloped him in a tight hug. A quiet "Thank you" was whispered** ,**which brought a smile to Lambo's and the Guardians faces. "You're welcome".

…...

After dinner and two hours of catching up, everyone went to their rooms for a good night's sleep.

"Reborn, do you think this reunion is going to end good?" asked Tsuna while putting his sleep shirt on, which was in reality one of Reborn's many long sleeved shirts.

Reborn who was already sitting on their bed, with a book in hand and only clad in black sweat pants, looked up. "Yeah, don't worry about it, everything will be okay. You have to focus on your family and leave them to other people."

Tsuna smiled at Reborn and nodded. He switched the light off and snuggled up to Reborn, who had already put the book away and was waiting for him. "Good night" - "Night"

…...

"Woah, do you see that castle?!"

"Don't say something like that, it's a mansion"

The chatter of adults was getting louder and louder and the main butler, Sebastian, was getting worried that it would wake up his masters and that wouldn't be pretty. Especially if it would be his master Tsunayoshi. That would be really bad. Because next would be master Reborn and then masters Hayato, Takeshi and Hibari.

"Excuse me" still nothing.

"Hello!" nothing

…

….

…

….

….

….

"EXCUSE ME!" and then finally everything stopped.

"Thank you. Now please allow me to welcome you in Vongola HQ and to our early Vongola Christmas ball. We are happy that you could make it here and we hope that you will have a good time. Now please follow me to your rooms." with this said Sebastian turned and walked into the castle with the people following him.

…...

The next morning was silent. Everyone was in their beds and enjoying the beautiful morning.There had been a light snowstorm at night, so everything was covered under a thin blanket of snow. Reflecting the first rays of the morning sun and creating a wonderful picture of dancing lights. In the biggest bedroom, behind thick red curtains, was one couple, still fast asleep.

In the middle of the big bed, under the thick blanket lay a handsome and well build black haired man with a smaller one in his arms. If you looked from the balcony you would see only him so it looked as if he was hiding the other.

The smaller form was a male too but this one has soft, fluffy brown hair and was rather described as cute then handsome. The bigger male has his hand around his shoulder and the other one around his waist, but that you couldn't see, since the blanket was covering it.

The smaller one has his hands snuggled against the others chest, feeling the strong heartbeat of his partner and subconsciouslypressing himself more into the bigger one, as if he wanted to hide.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Masters, please wake up. Breakfast is waiting and your host will be there too" was heard from behind the big door. One black eye from the bigger male opened and the answer was said in deep, rich baritone voice.

"Thank you, Sebastian" He knew that the main butler bowed and walked away. He then sighed and looked down at his smaller companion. He then smiled the smile that no one, except his beloved saw. He then gently shook the smaller male and whispered into his ear.

"Tsuna, wake up. It's morning and today we are having your favorite breakfast" his only answer was incoherent mumbling and then two big golden eyes opened and blinked up at him. He chuckled and kissed Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna smiled and cuddled closer to Reborn.

"Oh, and your classmates are here."

"WHAT!?"

_**So it's here. Sorry for the wait. I've totally forgotten about this one. **_

_**So GOMEN!**_

_**Please review :D**_

_**I love reviews.**_

_**By Lenuš**_

_**Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


	4. Chapter 4 : The end

_**Hello everyone. Yes I know it has been a long time, not only since I updated something, but since I updated this story. I don't have anything to say only the truth. I had this really bad writers block and each time I tried to write something I only got one sentence and that was it. **_

_**Finally, I not only wrote something, but finished this story. I really hope it isn't too **__**rushed**__** and it will be satisfying for anyone who waited for it.**_

_**Anyway please let me know what you think and so on. **_

_**Again I'm sorry for the long delay.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Last time :**_

"_**Tsuna, wake up. It's morning and today we are having your favorite breakfast." his only answer was incoherent mumbling **__**before**__** two big golden eyes opened and blinked up at him. He chuckled and kissed Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna smiled and cuddled closer to Reborn.**_

"_**Oh, and your classmates are here."**_

"_**WHAT!?"**_

_**Now :**_

"What do you mean they're already here? Today is the Vongola Yearly Christmas Ball, the mansion will be filledwith mafia!" shouted Tsuna and quickly sat up. Reborn only smirked and stood up. "Reborn!"

"Don't worry Tsuna. They already know that you're the boss of the Vongola company, so they will think that this is the ball hosted by a company and by a mafia organization" while Reborn was saying this he went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Tsuna was thinking about it and yes, Reborn was right (A/N : When isn't Reborn right). At the reunion he said that he is the boss of the Vongola company so it's going to look like a normal company ball.

"You're right Reborn" sighed Tsuna and entered the bathroom. Reborn smirked and whispered loud enough so that Tsuna could hear. "But of course the Varia, Arcobaleno, Byakuran, Yuni, as well as Nono and his guardians and your father will be there." his only answer was a choking Tsuna.

_**In the dinning room :**_

"I wonder if there will be any handsome guys." sighed Yuki dreamily. "You know that you are married right?" asked Mira. Yuki only nodded and went back to her dreaming. Mira shook his head and went back to her breakfast.

It was really simple but delicious. On her plate were toasts with herb butter and a vegetable salad at the side. Just when she was starting her second toast the main doors opened and in walked _"Dame- Tsuna? With a really hot man...?_

_But wait isn't that the man who was with him at the reunion,too? I think Reborn Vongola is his name. Omg he really is__ handsome__._

_**Mochida's POV**_

"_Ah, here he is. Finally Dame-Tsuna. I'm looking for your breakdown."_

_**Normal POV**_

When Tsuna and Reborn stepped into the dinning room every eye was on them, with Mochida chuckling evilly and Yuki making hearts eyes on Reborn, who didn't even blink in her direction. Tsuna only stopped for a moment to think about their sanity before continuing to walk to the head of the table, where Reborn was already sitting and sipping his espresso.

When they finally stopped eating Tsuna stood up. "I would like to thank you for accepting our invitation. The annual Vongola Christmas ball will be tonight and I would like to request that you attend this ball. As it's our company'sannual tradition. Our partners and some very influential people will attend, so please be on your best behavior." here Tsuna paused and smiled at them.

_**Later that same day :**_

It was almost time for lunch and the mansion is buzzing. The maids and butlers are running from one room to another and back to the kitchen tocheck on the progress of lunch. It has to be perfect, because the young master (our Tsuna) and his Famiglia have guests and the other members of his Family will come, too, since it's time for the traditional Christmas dinner.

This tradition began the same year Tsuna became Decimo. He thought that the family should be together for this kind of holiday. So he called the Varia first, then Dino, the Arcobaleno, Byakuran, Nono and his guardians, his mother and finally, with Reborn standing with gun aimed at his head, his father. Since then all of them will sit at one table and then after dinner, they share gifts and then finally they'll sit down in one of their many living rooms with a fire place lit, hot chocolate and some traditional Christmas movies.

This year isn't going to be different. It has been planned. First, they will have dinner, then, in the biggest ball room will be the dance and finally there is a big firework planned at end of the evening. After all this has to be perfect. At the end the guests are free to roam the mansion and Tsuna's family will retreat to their traditional movies night.

_**Dinner time :**_

"Come on, Byakuran and his family are here. Someone has to welcome them." said Tsuna as he was dragging Reborn to the main gate, where they could already see the big, long and purple limo. Yes, purple. Only Byakuran would have something like that. You can see from the end of the hall how bright Tsuna's smile is. At the other hand you could also see Reborn's dark scowl.

It's because just when Byakuran arrives these two were... doing things. So, yeah. But let's move on to other things. Just as Tsuna burst through the gate, Byakuran slammed his limo door open. Only one small problem, the limo was still moving. Byakuran, with grace mind you, jumped out and ran straight into... Tsuna, crushing him in a bear hug. As he was cuddling into Tsuna's soft, fluffy hair, you can literally hear Reborn's teeth grind together in his anger. He always detested Byakuran's hugs or anyone else, since we're at it. Tsuna was his and only his.

But of course Tsuna, the always loving sky, loved them so Reborn always held his mouth shut. Okay, it has been 10 minutes already and it looks like, Tsuna was starting to feel uncomfortable, too, so it's time for Reborn to take action. With one long step Reborn took hold of Tsuna's thin waist and pulled him into his chest. "Byakuran, it's nice to see you again after such a long time." Reborn said with his killing intent leaking out so much that even Byakuran nervously smiled.

"Byakuran – sama, please stop jumping out of the still running car!" The trio turned their heads to the source of the voice, only to see Byakuran's family running towards them with many bright colored gifts under their arms. Tsuna and Reborn could only sweat drop when Byakuran laughed. _"He is doing that always?"_

"Oi! Trash!" They all turned to the other side were they could see the Varia and surprisingly Dino coming, with again more gifts.

Tsuna smiled. _"It's again my favorite time of the year."_

_**Sometimes later :**_

Chaos. That's the only thing you could think of while being in the main and biggest dinning room. It was like a battlefield. On one side of the room were all of Tsuna's family and on the other one his old classmates. It's true that they all know about Tsuna being the boss of the company. Yes that's true. But they don't know about said company being one of the biggest Mafia families.

It wasn't like they were throwing food or something else. No. It was the atmosphere. It was so thick, that it could be cut with a knife. Tsuna, who sat at the end of the table sweat dropped. The whole famiglia was glaring at his former classmates while they were looking at them with interest and no one took notice of the killing intent.

So Tsuna decided to focus on the food. As an appetizer they have some light salad with marinated raw salmon and cherry tomatoes. Next will come the soup. It will be a sour one with some potatoes and you can add some meat in it, like sausages. The main dish will be roasted chicken with a rich sauce, rice, potatoes and some vegetable garnish.

For desert will be small and big cakes, tarts, pies etc... Tsuna absently hummed. How he liked Christmas. Of course he didn't just mean the food. The atmosphere was great and the feeling when you see the happy look on your famiglias face. Just wonderful.

_**The biggest ball room :**_

After a wonderful dinner it was time to reminisce about the old times. The room was full of chatter and some occasional laugh. Tsuna stood near the biggest balcony and smiled to himself. He always knew that Mafia and civilians can be together. Some of his old classmates were dancing on the dance floor while others were talking with some of his famiglia. Of course that meant others than Kyoya, Mukuro, Byakuran, The Varia, Viper, …..

Okay, fine. That means only Takeshi, Fon or Skull but its still something. He quietly snorted into his glass of wine when his gaze fell on Reborn and at least ten girls around him. And judging by his face they weren't only telling jokes. He smiled when Reborn looked at him with, dare he says, a pleading look.

Gently pushing himself off the wall he made his way where they stood and smiled one of his most charming smiles.

"Excuse me ladies, I hope you wont mind if I steal Reborn here from you for a moment?" he said sweetly and took Reborn's arm. He was already dragging him away, not waiting for an answer. Tsuna opened the balcony door and quietly closed them again once they stood in the cold night air.

"I see you are as popular as ever." Tsuna said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Reborn glared but then sighed. Well, Tsuna was right in the end. The only difference was that now Reborn wasn't enjoying the attention one bit. After all, he has the one and only next to him every morning when he wakes up. Reborn stepped closer and sneaked an arm around Tsuna's waist and brought him closer then was possible.

Tsuna gently laid his head on Reborn's strong chest and smiled when he felt a nose burying into his fluffy hair. "It's going to be okay Reborn. Don't worry. Just endure some hours with my classmates and then after that, we will have our own traditional Christmas celebration. Like every year." Tsuna whispered and gently kissed Reborn's suit jacket.

He heard him sigh and felt him nodding before he was gently pushed away from his chest. Tsuna looked up at Reborn's face and smiled when he saw the look in Reborn's eyes. He couldn't always understand how Reborn could say everything he wanted with his eyes while being a cold blooded killer. At least that is what people are saying about him. The killer, not that with his feelings coming through his eyes. That is something only Tsuna could see in the end.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he flinched when the arms around his waist tightened and Reborn brought him even closer. His face, naturally, nuzzled into Reborn's neck and nibbled at the skin there. Reborn would never admit it but he loved when Tsuna did that.

"Mmmm, R-Reborn? What are you doing?" Tsuna asked between gasps which started when Reborn brought his hands down on Tsuna's perk ass and started kneading it. He could just heard Reborn's smug smirk when he spoke back.

"What's the matter Tsuna? Hmm? Come on, tell me."

Tsuna blushed and hid his flaming face in Reborn's neck before whispering, "D-Do you want someone to see us? Like this? "

Reborn's smirk grew even bigger if it was possible and his hands squeezed with more force then before. Tsuna's almost silent squeak was devoured by Reborn's mouth. Before the kiss could get better Reborn pulled back with a growl that sent shivers down Tsuna's back.

"It would be the last thing they would see." Tsuna shivered again at the cold tone in Reborn's voice. Reborn is really possessive . And Tsuna couldn't say it bothered him. At all.

**Flashback :**

**Reborn and Tsuna were in the biggest family room, trying to decorate the big Christmas tree. Many glass spheres, sweets and many more, with more bright colored garlands were placed everywhere in the big room. A big gold start was already at the very top of the tree waiting for other decorations.**

**The two were nowhere to be found in the room, or were they ? If anyone was to enter the room they would see no one. It's Reborn we are talking about after all. But if someone walked further inside the room,... well, that's something else. There next to the big white leather sofa, laying on black fluffy carpet was a certain couple. **

**Reborn was currently trying to forever mark Tsuna by placing numerous hickeys on Tsuna's neck and shoulders.**

"**Reborn? W-what are you doing?" Tsuna asked while trying not to squeak louder so no one would hear them. Reborn gave one more violent bite before saying. "I hate how they look at you, you're mine! Not some nameless brat whose name I don't remember now or ever." he said before returning to his previous task. And Tsuna could only endure the , ehem, "not" pleasant trial.**

**End of flashback:**

Yes, not minding it one bit.

_**The family room, later after the party ended :**_

Inside the room, around a big coffee table, every member of Tsuna's family was sitting and each of them had some type of hot drink in hand. Be it hot chocolate, coffee or even tea. The room was filled with laughter and pleasant conversation. This day is the only one in this family when people who would normally never speak with each other are speaking like old friends.

For example Hibari, Mukuro and Byakuran or Xanxus with Lambo. Wao.

Tsuna was nestled with Reborn on one of the loveseats, happily sipping his hot chocolate while Reborn has his own cup of espresso. Tsuna could already see the beginning of the big tick forming on Reborn's forehead from all the ruckus. He gently took hold of Reborn's hand with his and brought it up to his lips to press a little kiss upon his fingers.

Reborn turned to look at him and Tsuna saw the softening gaze he got. Smiling he returned to his silent observing of the room and his beloved family. He loved moments like this,no one was destroying anything or fighting with each other.

Next, his gaze fell on the big tree they decorated and all the presents under it just waiting for them to unwrap them. Tsuna knew that, mainly the kids, everyone was waiting for him to give the okay. So with a deep breath he ended the wait.

"How about we look at the presents now?"

His only answer was the argument of Lambo and I-pin about who will be the first one to unwrap their presents. At the end it was I-pin who, with Lambo crying crocodile's tears in the corner, opened her presents first.Everyone was giving something different, but all of them put a lot of thought into their presents.

For example little tonfa key chains from Hibari or a book about explosions from Hayato.

Little by little everyone opened their presents some happy, and sometimes not so happy, 'Thank yous' were exchanged. In the end, despite all the obstacles, it was a very pleasant evening and it was late in the night when everyone said their goodnight and went to their respective rooms.

Tsuna's room (and Reborn's) was,naturally, the furthest one. Tsuna was walking alone because Reborn wanted one last cup of espresso before bed so they split. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't noticed the hand coming from one dark corner and his eyes widened when he was dragged around the corner and instead of the hand his nose and mouth were covered by a piece of clothe soaked in something.

The last thing he did, before his world become dark, was to let out a little amount of his flames and hope that Reborn won't be as angry as last time.

_**Dark room somewhere inside the Main Vongola HQ :**_

The first thing Tsuna noticed was how tight the handcuffs on his arms and .. legs were? Why the f... was he handcuffed on his legs.Haven't they heard about ropes? Against his better judgment he rolled his eyes when he heard the steps heading his way. Typical, trying to be important.

Trying to scare him. He inwardly scoffed, old school. Or better put, like something from old mafia movies. So someone who isn't working for or is new in the mafia. The steps were coming closer and Tsuna could already recognize that it's a man.

Suddenly, he was blinded by a sharp light coming from the little lamp directed on his face. Blinking, his vision cleared and his gaze fell on his kidnapper for the first time. And this time he scoffed for real.

"Mochida? What are doing?" his "kidnapper" just smirked and with a smug voice said, :"Well Dame-Tsuna, it looks like your time has come."

Tsuna resisted the giggles before answering, "A-are you for real?"

Mochida frowned. What is the little shit saying? Tsuna seeing his face, this time, broke into giggles. Is he for real? Who still says things like this in a time like this. When it's the 21th century. Whatever Mochida was going to say was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door.

Both of them turned their gazes, first, at the door and then on each other.

"Don't look at me. I'm bound to a chair and by the way I think it's for you."

Mochida gulped before making his way to the door, slowly. He was still only halfway there when there was a second phase of knocking, but this time it sounded more urgent.

"If I was you" Tsuna started, "I would open it before whoever it is there gets mad."

Tsuna could see how Mochida collected all the courage in his body before opening the door only to come face to face with the black barrel of a gun and a deep voice.

"Chaos"

And the beautiful night was interrupted by high pitched shriek.

_**The same late evening :**_

"Ahh, finally finished. I think my head is breaking." sighed Tsuna and sat on their bed. He reached up and untied his tie and tossed it on a chair which was followed by his jacket. He sighed again and lied down.

"Tsuna." Tsuna looked up at Reborn and found him standing at the end of their king sized bed while looking down at him. Tsuna sat up and moved so he was closer to the edge of the bed, reaching his hand up to Reborn.

"Reborn what's wrong?" Reborn looked at him and smiled. "Buon Natale" (A/N : Merry Christmas) Tsuna looked at the clock, and really, it's officially 24th of December.

Tsuna smiled and kissed Reborn on his cheek "Grazie"

_**Bonus :) (or **__**Please don't kill me! **__**thing)**_

_**The next morning :**_

Tsuna nuzzled into his pillow and sighed. The previous evening, no, the whole day was very tiring. He just decided that he won't leave his bed today. And by the hand, currently sneaking under the big shirt, which wasn't even his, and on his lower back, Reborn has the same idea. Tsuna smiled and with, still, closed eyes turned so he was facing Reborn and burrowed into his bare chest. He just loved that Reborn always slept without a shirt.

"Good morning" he whispered and pressed a kiss over Reborn's heart. The arm on his back tightened and a deep, deeper than normal, voice murmured "G'morning."

Mornings like this were, sometimes, the only good thing in his day. Between the paperwork, always interrupting fights between his guardians, coughtHibariandMukurocought, and …. yeah. Tsuna's happy thoughts were cut off by being turned around so he was laying on top of Reborn while he sat up so Tsuna was technically straddling him.

Tsuna's squeaks were swallowed by Reborn's tongue in his mouth. Tsuna's hands went automatically around Reborn's neck and he slightly moved so he was straddling only one of Reborn's strong thighs and _pressed down_.

Both of them moaned at the felling and Reborn's hands moved to rest on Tsuna's waist to help him move with more forces. It wasn't long before Tsuna couldn't make any sound besides these tiny mewls.

Tsuna could feel himself coming when he heard something weird. Meowing, but this wasn't the type he would make. When he heard it again he stopped and looked around. The room was the same like always. Or not?

There, on the orange sofa sat a middle sized white box with a big red bow on top and it was...moving?

"What's the matter Tsuna?" Reborn asked and Tsuna could heard the smug undertone in his voice. So instead of answering he slowly stood up and on shaking legs moved to where the box waited. On the lid was a little note with his name. Holding it he sat next to the box and read the now familiar handwriting of his loved one.

_Dear Tsunayoshi,_

_I know you noticed that I didn't give you any present last evening but it was only because I wanted to give it to you privately. I hope you will be satisfied._

_Love Reborn._

Slowly putting the note down he noticed that Reborn now stood before him and was holding the box in his direction. Carefully taking the box and slowly opening it he wasn't prepared for the full lap, courtesy of a small fluffy white kitten with black socks and the same red bow as on the box. His hands were trembling as he reached for the,now, shivering kitten and brought it closer to his face.

Pressing a gentle kiss on the kitten's nose he chuckled as he got licked with a small rough tongue. Slowly he put the kitten down on the fluffy carpet and watched as it tried to walk. Happy that it won't get injured Tsuna then moved so he was cuddled into Reborn's chest.

"Thank you Reborn, I love it." and with a deep kiss he went back to watching his new little addition to his beloved family.

_**The end**_

_**So I really want to thank everyone who read this and for your reviews, too. I really love you guys and hope you read my others stories too. **_

_**By Lenuš**_

_**Beta'ed by Dawnsty**_


End file.
